starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dirty Jawa
The Dirty Jawa is a Telgorn Corp Gamma-class Assault Shuttle, a former Imperial craft utilized to ferry Spacetroopers into battle through the use of a multitude of external hatches. She is the property of Bazil McKenzie, who purchased her outright around 10 ABY under an older name and transponder code. Internal Descriptions Entry Nexus The entry nexus of the ship is the hub of the ship, blast doors leading aft to the crew and passenger QUARTERS, fore to the cramped GUNNERY and service compartment, and starboard into the AIRLOCK, as well as a service lift and circular stairwell leading up into the LOUNGE. Along the port wall, environmental apparatuses, emergency equipment, and other gear hang independently, as well as in several storage bins and lockers. Cockpit The cockpit of the Dirty Jawa is efficient and utilitarian in design. The entire front of the cockpit above waist level as well as to each side are consumed by thick viewports. Control panels circle the room, with two main seats before the main window, and two more set at stations to the port and starboard walls. All seats are equipped with life-support valves for various equipment, as well as heavy restraint devices. In the rear, two folding seats are posted firmly into the wall on either side of the thick blast-door, with an access panel to the side. An access panel above each of the fold-down seats give way to weapon storage lockers, as well as various other emergency equipments. Lounge The lounge is fairly small. A rectangular table sits near the entrance, black glazed crystal. A small bar is set up next to that, as well as a refresher unit. Against the port aft corner of the room, a blue velveted couch surrounds. Crystal-clear viewing ports, protected by large blast-screens, lie at both starboard and port sides of the vehicle. This part of the ship takes up as small a space as possible for it to be functional. To the fore, portside, lies a heavy blast door into the cockpit. Another blast-door opens aft at the starboard side onto the short HALLWAY. The remainder of the fore wall is taken up by a pneumatic lift starboard, and a circular stairwell to the left of that, both leading down into the entry NEXUS of the ship. Captain's Quarters From the short span of HALLWAY, the captain's quarters are even further divided, with a small circular bathroom taking up half of the portside hull, consisting of a bathtub, toilet, and refresher unit, with massive blast-screen guarded tinted viewports giving a full view of the outside universe. It is comfortable, if only by the well-thought-out amenities in the room. It is well kept, and beautifully decorated in Corellian antiques and Tatooinian relics. The sleeping quarters are nicely kept as well. Most of the room is dominated by a plush bed. Shelves encircle the room on the walls, containing various relics and other memories. Most of the personal effects are stored under the bed, and also above, dark wooden cabinets dominating the upper portion of the ceiling. The floor in this room is nicer than the rest of the ship. A bit thicker than that in the lounge, it is a plush beige carpet. Old oak veneer covers the door that leads into the rest of the ship, a portcullis in the center of the door making visible the hallway and windows beyond, a small curtain hanging beside it. The wall between the bedroom and bathroom is opened, and the void there filled only with a heavy sheet of fabric. Cargo Hold In the aft compartment is the cargo hold of the ship. A heavy lifting arm sits suspended from the ceiling. Most of the metal floor of the hold consists of a large drop-hatch, leading to outside. Two large clamps sit just at the edge of this hatch. The fore wall consists of a rack of various equipment. Tools, spare parts, and blaster rifles. Mostly. Most of the weapons, however, are carefully clamped to the wall and locked in place with a heavy metal bar. Which is always a good thing, considering the owners of the vessel. In the fore quarter, stairs starboard lead up to a blast-door that opens to the HALLWAY of the upper deck, while another blast-door opens to the crew quarters hall. To the aft of the otherwise simple hold is another thick blast door which leads into the service area of the ship, as well as the two aft gunnery stations--for when the ship's weapons are targeted individually. On portside, a ladder scales the wall to another blast-door which leads to the upper deck portion of the engine compartment. Engine Compartment The engine compartment of the ship is tall, cramped, and generally extremely hot. Massive buttresses support the interior portions of the engines. In the center of the wall, a non-standard hyperdrive is suspended with heavy bolts, heavy power conduits drooping from the auxiliary ports of the engines. On the fore wall, various boxes of repair equipment and parts sit organized. The engines are accessible not only from the bottom level, but also from above -- a catwalk is suspended above, accessible by a ladder. At the port and starboard edges of the catwalk, clear viewing ports, a short seat, and the controls to one of the ship's four laser cannons sit, in the event that the controls from the bridge are insufficient. A massive blast door leads fore into the CARGOBAY from the bottom level. Gunnery and Service Compartment The gunnery and service compartment, forward of the NEXUS, is cramped. The ceiling is lower than what is regularly comfortable, and out of every junction panel stick out a variety of knobs, access ports, wires, and pneumatic tubes. The floorplates are removeable, to access the components beneath, as are the ceiling panels. Viewscreens are interspersed, displaying various information on the ship. This continues for about five meters, until the compartment diverges into a T, port and starboard, both filled with the same. At the ends of each T, clear viewing ports, a short seat, and the controls to one of the ship's four laser cannons, in the event that the controls from the bridge are insufficient. Upper Deck Hallway The seven-meter span of the hallway on the starboard side of the ship is fairly plain. Of the three blast-doors in the hall, the fore leads to the LOUNGE, the aft to the CARGOHOLD, and the port to CAPTAINS quarters. The starboard side is possessed entirely of large blast-screen-protected viewing ports. Crew and Passenger Quarters A narrow hallway sits between the CARGOHOLD and entry NEXUS on the lower deck of the ship, blast doors at each end. The remainder of the section is divided into six rooms, each accessible through sliding recessed doors. Starboard side are three bunks, and portside two bunks separated by a bathroom. Each bunkroom is 3.2m by 1.5m and standard height. Each room contains two sleeping compartments with sliding fabric screens, the upper accessible via ladder rungs. Storage lockers are built in under each bunk. Other than that, the units are otherwise unremarkable except for what their occupants bring to them. External Description This assault shuttle is thirty meters in length with a boxy frame that bristles with weapons emplacements and scanning equipment. The hull is a long rectangular box, transparisteel armored canopy on the front end marking the bridge, and fusial thrusters on the back end. It sports four heavy blasters, one one each corner of it's hull for overlapping fire coverage. Two tractor beam emplacements sit just along it's rear hind quarters. The shuttle has been modified from it's drop troop role into a heavily armored personal transport and strike vehicle. Long rows of transparisteel windows line her sides. Her hull is painted a light gray throughout, with vivid paintings on each side of her hull. In the aft quarter under the last three viewports is an image of the ship chasing a pair of fleeing TIE fighters whose hulls are being splattered by laser bolts. Leading them is a rapidly departing ISD, whose bodice is being quickly haunted by a concussion missile. On the center section is an profile image of the infamous droid Cricket in all of his glory beside a landscape image of Tatooine, with the twin suns rising over the horizon. The words The Dirty Jawa have been sprawled beside the rising suns. The transponder is etched below. Finally, just below the cockpit is the graven image of a Jawa, proudly stepping on the head of a stormtrooper, who lies on his back. The Jawa calls 'Utini!' while wielding an A280 blaster rifle, which is being used to smash in the helmet of the stormtrooper. Dirty Jawa, The From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.